Fatherhood
by pixieevil
Summary: Munkustrap doesn't quite know how he's going to learn how to be a father, but it can't be that hard, surely?


When Demeter told him she was pregnant, Munkustrap practically went into shock.

He was starting to think that he and Demeter would never have kittens of their own. He would have been okay with that – the tribe had more than enough kittens, and he and Demeter were always happy to babysit.

When she told him, he ran the past few days through his mind. Demeter had been fine. No sickness like the other queens complained about, no extra tiredness or anything of note. He almost stuttered as he asked if she was sure, the words getting caught in his throat, tripping over his tongue. Demeter had laughed, pressing his hand against her stomach.

"Jenny confirmed it."

Munkustrap had almost fallen off the junkpile. Demeter grinned, kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to be a father."

~.~.~.~.~

The first time the kitten moved against his paw, Munkustrap fell out of their nest.

They'd been curled up together, Munkustrap rubbing gentle circles over her extended stomach, balancing on the edge to give his mate more space. Demeter had been purring quietly when she frowned, moving his paw to press against the side of her stomach, hushing him when Munkustrap tried to move.

"Just wait." Demeter had whispered, staring down at their hands. Munkustrap had sighed, wriggling his fingers slightly until he felt a faint rumbling under his hand. Munkustrap had pulled his hand back so fast that he overbalanced falling over the edge and hitting the ground with a thump.

Demeter had tossed a glance over her shoulder, kneading her stomach as she waited for her mate.

Munkustrap climbed back up, pressing his face against Demeter's stomach.

"Hello kitten." He murmured, smiling as it kicked him again. Demeter settled back into a purr, reclining in the pillows and petting lazily down Munkustrap's back.

Munkustrap spoke, and hummed, and sang to the kitten until Demeter fell asleep.

"I can't wait to meet you." He whispered, pressing one final kiss to the kitten before falling asleep, curled protectively around his mate.

~.~.~.~.~

The first time Munkustrap held his daughter, he forgot to breathe.

Demeter had been locked away in their den for hours with Jennyanydots – almost the whole day and night. Munkustrap had spent the time pacing nervously, torn between the knowledge that his mate was in pain – he could _hear_ her pain – and the fact that he was about to become a father.

He didn't feel like he was old enough to be a father. True, many of the toms in the Junkyard had had kittens when they were much younger then he was now, but what if he let them down somehow? Demeter often complained that he wasn't around enough, torn between his duty to protect the tribe, and to look after his mate. Now he would have another reason to have to split his time.

By the time Jennyanydots called him back into his den, he'd fretted himself almost into a panic.

He'd stalked into their den, barely even sparing a glance at Jennyanydots as he caught sight of his mate, settled on her side in their nest.

He was a leap away from the nest when Jennyanydots caught his arm.

"She's sleeping." She whispered to him, attempting to draw him away from his mate. "Let her rest."

Munkustrap shrugged her off, pacing the last few steps silently, and bending to nuzzle gently against Demeter, kissing her cheek, and checking that she was warm enough. He was stroking lightly down her side when his ears flicked towards a quiet mewling.

He straightened quickly, tilting his head curiously towards the small bundle Jennyanydots held in her arms.

"Is that…?"

"Your daughter." Jennyanydots smiled at him, lifting the kitten in her arms, eyeing him carefully. "Sit down, and you can hold her."

Munkustrap sat quickly, perching on the edge of the nest, careful not to disturb Demeter. His breathing got quicker as Jennyanydots lower the kitten into his arms. He held his breath at the first touch, staring down at her in amazement as Jennyanydots backed away. He cuddled her into his chest, ignoring the tightness in his lungs and the spots beginning to crowd his vision. It wasn't until Munkustrap started to sway that he sucked in a breath, forcing himself to relax his arms so he could pet gently through her headfur, admiring her stripes.

It seemed too simple. Just like that, he was a father.

~.~.~.~.~

Once Jemima learnt to crawl, Munkustrap was unable to let her out of his sight.

She was an adventurous kitten, particularly because she knew her father was right there to protect her. She cuddled up to cats she'd never met before, and explored spaces too small for the other Jellicles. She fell off junk piles, usually caught in Munkustrap's arms before she hit the ground, though she did get one or two scrapes.

It made Munkustrap become a panicky father. Demeter was a lot more relaxed, reasoning that their kit would learn from her mistakes. Jemima quickly became a tribe favourite, making friends with even the most aloof of the Jellicles.

Munkustrap loved her more then he'd ever imagined that he would. Even when she was making him panic.


End file.
